


With Cunning Care She Wove

by Rivulet027



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Republic (Comics), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Force-Sensitive Clones (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Glitch, Hopeful Ending, POV Maz Kanata, Post-Order 66
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Maz saves who she can and Fay helps her find direction when she needs it.
Relationships: Fay & Glitch (Star Wars), Fay/Maz Kanata, Maz Kanata & Rennax Omani, Maz Kanata & Tera Sinube, Rennax Omani & Glitch
Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720615
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: The 100 Multifandom Challenge





	With Cunning Care She Wove

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for the prompt sign for the femslashficlets on dreamwidth and for the 100 fandoms prompt 065 war. Title from the Emily Dickinson poem "Mama Never Forgets Her Birds".

Maz knows the Force isn’t going to send her a sign saying she’s done enough to help in the wake of the Jedi purge. She’s probably never going to feel as if she’s done enough. The ache of friends lost and the anxiety that someone will realize she’s Force sensitive will ease with time. She’s long lived enough to know this, for now she isn’t sure what else she can do.

She’s managing to hide four survivors on one of her ships. It’s as stocked with supplies as she can get without anyone noticing. She makes multiple copies of what few Jedi texts she has. She tries not to think about the coverage from the temple on Coruscant, the holo of the lightsabers being burned while a senate figurehead declared the galaxy finally free of the Jedi. Part of her is grateful that Tera became one with the Force before the purge happened, and that he left her his lightsaber with the instructions to pass it on to someone who needs it. Part of her wishes he was still here to argue and share stories with. She finds herself wishing she’d recorded more of his stories. She knows how to mask that she’s Force sensitive and shares that knowledge. She’s not sure what else she can do. She doesn’t know if she can find more survivors. She knows there are those she’s just missed. There’d been a Padawan on Kaller, she’s sure of it, but she can’t locate him. She suspects he’s left and hopes he survives.

Maz finds Rennax sitting on the ramp of the ship keeping watch as the others sleep. Her violet hair looks almost blue in the moonlight. Rennax left the Jedi order early in the war. She knows that won’t keep her safe.

“Checking in for the night?” Rennax asks, even as her head tilts to take in the sounds of revelry from Maz’s castle.

“Something changes today,” Maz admits.

“Yes,” Rennax agrees. “There’s no warning in it though.”

She’s right. Maz remembers the warning that had sat in her gut for a full cycle before an Iktotchi Padawan had come to her castle simmering in anger and resentment and tried to mind trick her into following him. She remembers scoffing at him as gently as she could, then feeding him. She’s still not sure if she should’ve introduced him to his peers that she’s trying to keep safe, but she hadn’t. Instead she kicked him out when he tried to mind trick several of her patrons into following him. She’s not sure if her warning to let go and not let his anger and fear drag him towards the dark side will prove useful or not.

Rennax stands slowly, turning towards the woods. Her eyes access the dark critically. Maz smiles as she feels a presence that’s familiar to her, but one she hasn’t felt in what most beings would consider a lifetime. Maz turns. “You know, I actually attended your last funeral.”

“Apologies my old friend,” Fay says as she steps out from the treeline. Her white robes seem to gleam. There’s a touch of a smile on her lips. Maz gazes up at Fay and regrets that they won’t have time to catch up, at the same time she knows that she’s been keeping the survivors safe while waiting for Fay to make her way here, even if she didn’t quite know that’s what the Force was trying to tell her.

Maz shrugs. “The food was good and it let me catch up with Tera.”

“Do I want to know what mischief you and Master Sinube managed to find for yourselves?”

Maz laughs. “Likely not.”

A clone in purple Mandalorian armor steps into place beside Fay, his helmet tucked under his arm. Maz tilts her head. He’s not a danger and he’s Force sensitive.

“Glitch?” Rennax gasps before she’s running towards him. He catches her in a hug and then two of them start catching up as they stand near the trees.

As Fay approaches Maz asks, “Found yourself a Padawan?”

Fay inclines her head.

“He’s not a danger?” Maz asks as she sits down and dangles her feet off the side of the ramp.

“No, the control chip in his head was damaged,” Fay informs her as she approaches.

Maz closes her eyes. “That would explain a lot.”

“Yes,” Fay agrees.

Maz’s eyes fly open as Fay kisses her, needing to see every moment of what will be a brief time together. Maz kisses back, letting her fingers trace Fay’s pointed ears. Fay sighs against her mouth.

There’s a cough that interrupts them. “Ah, Master Fay, when you said we were visiting your girlfriend...um…”

“This is just a visit,” Maz reassures Glitch. Neither one of them is going to explain that when one is as long lived as they are sometimes relationships ebb and flow.

Fay kisses her cheek. “We’ll have to catch up another time.”

“Yes,” Maz agrees, unable to resist sliding her fingers into Fay’s long hair.

“Glitch, may I show Maz where the control chip is located?” Fay asks.

Glitch lets Maz place a hand against his head as Fay shows her how to find the control chip and what is needed to break it. Then Glitch tells her where they parked their transport and reassures her he’s a decent pilot.

“Ganodi is a good pilot. Katooni is getting there too,” Maz informs them before she offers to get Tera’s lightsaber.

“I have no need for it and Glitch already has his own,” Fay reassures. “You’ll find who it’s for.”

Maz agrees before she accepts one more kiss from Fay then sees them off. She sighs as the ship disappears. She’ll see Fay again, when they can actually make time for each other. She makes her way back to her castle and finds Goushi, her most trusted guard. The Force is sending her in a new direction. “How would you feel about rescuing some clones?”


End file.
